


Blue

by Carth



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, HTGAWM - Freeform, M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таблетки у Коннора голубые; Оливер почему-то выходит очень грустным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Troye Sivan - Blue

Главная Фэндомы Фильмы и сериалы Как избежать наказания за убийство  
Blue +26  
Невидимая Звезда  
Невидимая Звезда   
автор  
Как избежать наказания за убийство

Основные персонажи:  
Коннор Уолш, Оливер Хемптон  
Пэйринг:  
Оливер/Коннор  
Рейтинг:  
PG-13  
Жанры:  
Слэш (яой), Ангст, AU  
Предупреждения:  
Нецензурная лексика  
Размер:  
Драббл, 1 страница, 1 часть  
Статус:  
закончен

Награды от читателей:

Пока нет  
Описание:  
Таблетки у Коннора голубые; Оливер выходит почему-то очень грустным.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
С разрешения

Примечания автора:  
Troye Sivan - Blue

Вообще не мой пейринг, который радовал лишь в первом-начале второго сезонах.

Крохотная зарисовка, просто так.

Редактировать шапку  
Оценка: + 26  
в 3 сборниках   
2 отзыва

Яндекс.Директ  
НТВ-ПЛЮС объявляет сбор телелома!

Сдайте любую телеприставку и купите HD-приемник всего за 4990р.!  
ntvplus.ru  
1 мая 2016, 15:07  
Выбрать цвет текста Выбрать цвет фона 100% Выбрать размер отступов 100% Выбрать размер шрифта   
Troye Sivan - Blue

На Конноре ярлыки : шлюха, красавец, много-много-много. Оливер старательно выписывает до странности каллиграфическим почерком все на бумагу и скользит взглядом за грязными линзами очков по списку.

Оливер готов купаться в грехах Уолша сколько влезет, задыхаясь, плюясь секретами и невыясненными деталями. Оливер готов смотреть, как тот катится по наклонной, вниз, утягивая его за собой – Оливер гребанный мученик; за Уолшем сиганет в пекло.

— Я тебя люблю, Оли, – ему почему-то кажется, что Коннор словами давится, заворачивая губы внутрь, глядя так отвратно грустно, будто полудохлая псина.

Коннор ночью слепо тыкается носом ему в ребра, будто щенок, ищущий тепла, а Оливер такой холодный; февральский. Оливер почти разлагающийся изнутри от вины и СПИДа (зато если сядет на пару с Коннором, то быстро сдохнет от антисанитарии). 

Он кивает Микаэлле, пьёт с Лорел кофе и улыбается привычно мило для Коннора - он словно старая заезженная пластинка с одной только мелодией – крутится снова и снова, выдавая едва слышное скрипучее "коннорконнорконнор".

Оливер же для Коннора - дом, тёплый, спокойный, без изъянов и проблем. Оливер для Коннора - чертово пересечение всех путей.

Коннору ведь не понять, что Оливер гнилой; паленый, как последняя бутылка виски в кухонном шкафу, о которой не знает Уолш.

Коннор глотает свои таблетки на пару с обжигающим эспрессо с убойной дозой сахара - наверняка кисло. Коннор целует его до эфемерной дрожи в коленках и скрывается за завесой из тайн и кровавых улыбок Аннализ Киттинг.

Оливер - бедный, измученный Оливер - смотрит вслед сквозь грязные линзы очков и заламывает в прощальном жесте пальцы.

Таблетки у Коннора голубые; Оливер выходит почему-то очень грустным.


End file.
